pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/TahiriVeila
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' TahiriVeila (talk • • RfBM page) :User:TahiriVeila was promoted to Build Master on 01:51, 1 September 2009 (UTC) This guy is damn good at Guild Wars (you know the up and coming exciting game). He speaks common sense and knows how to play the game as well as theorycraft, I have played with him over the last few days and he is a well knowledged User. We kinda need a BM for PvP too (since we don't have anyone at the moment), and I only hope he would do this for us! --Frosty Mc Admin 18:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Don't really see a reason to decline. Sure, i'll give it a go--TahiriVeila 18:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Support # /ave - wot frosty said. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) # From what I've seen he knows stuff and isn't an autist. That's a rare combo, and I trust your word =/ --'-Chaos-' 19:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) # Good for Frosty...good enough for me--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) # From what I've read he seems like a decent player. Seems to know his way around tombs and is fairly known with the meta. Brandnew 07:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) # If we need a bm and Frozty knows he is good I think he has every right to be bm if Frozty wants him to be, even if he does leave in a month who cares?--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 17:53, 23 August 2009 (UTC) # Pvx needs players like this [[User:Lilondra|''Lilondra]] [[User talk:Lilondra|*poke*]] 19:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) # Agrees with Danny and Frosty --DoA Master 17:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) # Makes the most PvP sense on this website without following fanboy trends. Good reasoning and good voter.-- $ɧor₮ talk 13:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) #One of few people off wiki I've actually seen ingame playing tombs at a decent level Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose # whoru?--Relyk 06:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) # At this point, Tahiri doesn't pay enough attention to builds to actually contribute to them from the perspective as a BM. I don't really care if Tahiri's a good player, if Tahiri isn't going to put in effort to not tl;dr while commenting on builds, I don't think it's right to have such a person in a position that requires more than just superficial judgement. @Tahiri It's not just once that something like this happened, both incidents on the Potspiker and the GM Illusion Mesmer pages just tells me you aren't taking it seriously, or your performance is erratic at most, and even if elected, you will probably pull a Goldenstar/Saint on PvX.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 06:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) # I've stopped paying attention to the PvP section, but a lot of what he's said in the PvE section is bad. --JaiGoesMonksassin 18:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Neutral # Never seen him before [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 18:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) #He's only been here like 2 weeks. Wait a month or two ffs. Life Guardian 21:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) #^ + ℓγssάή 21:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) #I'll agree with Frosty. Seems like a decent player, but honestly lets wait another two weeks to let him settle down here on PvX --'Angelus' 23:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) #On the one hand, he isn't retarded which is unusual for a PvXer. However, for some reason i have an inclination to disgree with most of his points in the PvE section so far. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 08:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) #' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 12:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) #19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 20:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' TahiriVeila TahiriVeila